You never were and never will be mine
by kittenstanley
Summary: Eponine and Marius Drabbles. From modern, to canon, to everywhere else between.


**C**heek Kiss - **You suddenly complete me.**

"Eponine! God- I, I'm such a mess." He stumbled, trying to fix his tie. Between the giant grin on his face, and the fact that Eponine had to sneak in to see him made her heart ache. "What are you doing in here anyways?"

"Oh, M'siuer, I had to come see my best friend graduate!" Her raspy voice mused as she flashed a (partially) toothless smile. She grabbed a hairbrush off his nightstand and held out the handle like a microphone. She put on a fake voice, as if she were interviewing him. "What's it like to be a bourgeois?"

He considered playing with her, chasing her around the room, tickling her until she'd scream for mercy, and pretending to be kids again- though they didn't meet until they were eleven, it felt like she had always been there. He pushed the brush away, clearing his throat. "I don't have time for this, Eponine! You shouldn't be allowed in my room while I'm getting dressed, anyways."

Her smile faded, but only briefly. She brought a weaker smile back, stepping a bit closer. "I can leave if—" She stopped herself, shaking her head.

"No you don't—"

He froze when she pressed her lips to his cheek. He blushed widely, trying to look down at her. Before he knew it she was off of him, and before he could say anything she left, not even turning to look back at him.

As if he wasn't confused enough already.

**L**ast Kiss - **This is as good a place to fall as any.**

Marius never expected to see her at the barricade. She had disguised herself as a man, obviously barring her breasts and tying up her hair. The idea that she would risk herself- possibly even for him- almost angered him. He didn't need her following him around constantly, nor her life in his hands. "Eponine, what are you doing here! You could get— hurt." How had he not noticed it before? The sickly stench of blood in the air, the red stain seeping through her shirt…

"I'm fine!" She assured him, her teeth grit. She refused to be softened, even after being shot. "I- I just need to- I need to-" She collapsed, wishing she hadn't. He rushed to her side, cradling her in his arms. "No, no— Don't-" She stopped herself, looking in to his eyes. Isn't this what she wanted all along? To be in his arms? …To be cared for? "Don't fret, m'sieur."

Her shook his head. He couldn't imagine losing one of his closest friends. "You're hurt we have to get you out of here!" He could see her eyes dimming as he head slowly fell. She was still breathing, but barely. "'Ponine, look at me!" He pulled her chin up.

"You know, M'sieur Marius, I do believe…" She took a weak breath, offering a sad smile. "I was a bit in love with you."

The news shocked him, he kept his gaze on her for a moment. But, suddenly, everything made sense. She finally made sense to him. He took a leap, cupping her cheek and pressing a soft kiss to her lips, the taste of blood and dirt mixing in his mouth.

As he pulled away, she went limp. He pulled her close to his chest, letting the tears flow.

He didn't even notice the crowd of Amis surrounding them.

**R**ain Kiss - **I recall Central Park in fall.**

Eponine stormed out of the cafe, wrapping her arms around herself, the freezing rain sending a chill to her bones. The boys had once again ruined her night. Grantaire and Bahorel kept teasing her about Marius, so loud she was sure he could hear them.

And of course, he did. The shock on his face was enough to make Eponine feel ill. So she became a coward and ran. Over a silly boy, even! She ran her fingers through her ratted hair and let out a frustrated cry.

"Eponine!" Marius ran out of the cafe, lifting his jacket over his head. She turned back, the rain pouring on top of them. "What? What do you want?" Every bit of her was exasperated.

"I'm sorry." It was all he could bring himself to say. He couldn't believe that she was in love with him. "I'm really sorry." The whole situation was confusing to him.

"You don't have to be sorry." She furrowed her brows, unsure whether to be upset or ecstatic. "Stop—"

"No, Eponine, listen to me," He grabbed her by the shoulders. "I am very sorry. They told me what I've done and I hate that I've hurt you so much." He would rather be a gentleman than a coward. Apologizing seemed right.

She looked up at him with wide eyes, trying to make sense of him. She had nothing left to lose in this moment. She stepped up and kissed him, letting the rain over them both. He tasted like salt and rain, as she probably did as well.

She backed up a moment later, a cheeky grin stretched on her face. His blushed couldn't even be masked by the weather. He stuttered and stumbled, looking for something to say. She chuckled, letting out two quick words before spinning on her heels and heading home.

"G'night, M'sieur."

**F**irst Kiss -** Even if it kills me.**

The drinks kept flowing, even when Marius kept suggesting they stop. She'd say 'One more?' and he'd say '…just one more.' This went on for hours, the two of the slurring and spinning on their stools- well, until they were kicked out. The were escorted out by the bartender, but they just kept laughing.

"S-Sorry!" He slurred, keeping his arm around Eponine. She laughed, leaning in to him and stumbling. "I've n-never been kicked out of a pub before." He was breathless. "What will grandfather say?"

Eponine unraveled from his grip, pulling him along instead. "He'll say nothin' because we won't tell him!" She assured him, a whimsical look on her face. They were nearing his home, but she had half a mind to pull him past it… she could walk with him for hours.

A strong voice rung out from far behind them. "You little rat! You didn't pay!" Obviously, the voice was meant for Eponine. She squeaked, pulling Marius in to the closest alleyway. He started laughing again, but she pinned him to the wall and shushed him.

"We can't get caught. Not now, okay?" He nodded, still holding back a laugh. "What's so funny?" She raised an eyebrow, almost losing her balance. She could still hear the man yelling after them, he was closing in.

"You." He lightly tapped his nose against hers, having it substitute his hand. "You're funny, 'Ponine." He snorted before tapping her nose again. In his hazy vision, she seemed much more like the girl he'd seen at the market place.

"Is that so?" She tapped him back, laughing quickly. "You're funny too." She whispered, keeping eye contact between them.

As the man approached Marius reached up and kissed her. Her lips tasted of booze and dirt, but he could swear he tasted strawberries. Maybe the girl from the market tasted like strawberries. He kept kissing her, even as the man passed.

All he could see was Cosette, and to him, everything was alright.

Just as it should be.


End file.
